


He's mine .

by Stacksonlover_23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Ratings: R, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacksonlover_23/pseuds/Stacksonlover_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks he's skinny worthless and just not relationship type but.... That's not what Jackson thinks. And Jackson's all about a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's mine .

Stiles sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't ugly or fat neither was he muscular. He was just a plain pale skinny kid who wanted to fit in somewhere, and have friends for once on his life. I mean of course he has Scott but with Allison around he's never available. There was Lydia, but you the only reason they hang together is when the pack needs them to solve something in a book. I guess what stiles is trying to say is he wants friends that notice him no matter what. Not just because he gets kidnapped by Allisons grandfather for unnameable reasons and almost beat to death. He just wants a friend is that to much to ask for? Well if it is stiles is about to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so if it's not that good go easy on me


End file.
